Deck the Balls
by Thindy
Summary: it's Christmas time!
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: "Deck the Balls" (1/2)

AUTHOR: Cindy ()  
>RATING: A<br>CHARACTERS: The West Wing Gang

SUMMARY: Sunny's December Challenge

P.O.V.: Toby Ziegler

DISCLAIMER: The characters used from the West Wing do not belong to me; they are the property of Aaron Sorkin.

**1**

Here I am rushing myself to get back to the White House for the staff Christmas celebration and I don't even celebrate the damn holiday. I usually have an enjoyable time at these kind of functions, but I was looking forward to it especially tonight.

Every year we do an exchange of gifts with one another. This year I had CJ and I knew exactly for once what she wanted. More surprisingly however is the fact that I was able to remember. I'll congratulate myself later over a nice scotch.

Will Bailey was a foot or so away from me and was trying to flag me down. I brushed past him and kept going into my office. He followed behind me. I'll go easy on him considering he's new.

"Uh Toby I need to talk to you."

"Now isn't a good time Will. Maybe later?" I removed my coat and hung it up on the coat rack and took a seat behind my desk.

"How much later?" He asked me suspiciously.

I grinned up at our newcomer, "Tomorrow?" I tried to suggest.

"Tomorrow is Christmas."

"Is it?" I asked trying to play innocent.

Will crossed his arms, "I don't think this can wait that long."

I sighed. It was obvious that Will wasn't all too familiar with my style of brush-off. "Make it quick."

Will took a seat across from me, "You know how everyone here is exchanging names?"

"Yes," I answered keeping my gaze on Will, waiting for something important to escape from his lips.

Will cleared his throat and straightened his tie. "Well I've got somebody named Charlie."

"Charlie Young," I removed my face from where my hand had been holding it up with the help of my supportive elbow. This was boring.

"Okay that still doesn't help me. I don't know who this Charlie guy is."

"Charlie is the Presidential Aide," I turned my computer on.

"Right," Will said with hesitation.

I swirled myself around again to face Will, "Okay I'm sensing your inability to get directly to the question so I'm going to help you out. Charlie is a young kid. A good kid mind you, but young. As for his preferences I couldn't tell you much really. I know he thinks he's good at basketball and he just recently became the proud owner of a 'kickass' DVD system as he puts it. Does that help?"

Will smiled shyly, "Thanks Toby. It does."

"Good. Now please go bother someone else. You're ruining my mood."

Will got up, thanked me again and left. I was checking over my email that I had been neglecting when I heard voices coming from Sam's office. With Will on his way to the mall no doubt, I was at a loss at the male voice singing so badly out of range.

I stepped over to the glass partition but I couldn't see anyone. I stormed out of my office and turned quickly into Sam's office. I didn't even see him coming straight at me until it was too late. Our heads bashed off each other.

"Ouch," Sam cried out grabbing his head with his left hand.

"What the hell did you do that for?" I shouted at Sam, running my own left hand over my throbbing noggin.

"Excuse me? You ran into me," Sam removed his hand and inspected it for what I assumed to be blood. "I'm bleeding," he gasped.

I glanced at his hand and the tiny droplet of blood that was on his index finger, "You'll live." I walked further into his office.

"Yeah it's great to see you too Toby. I'm fine by the way," Sam spoke aloud as he closed his office door midway.

I stood on my back heels, "I didn't know you were coming in." I crossed my arms behind my back.

"Of course I'd come in. Who is suicidal enough to miss the Bartlet's Christmas fiesta?"

"Good point," I said breaking into a smile. "It's good to see you."

"Really? I wouldn't have gotten that impression with you ramming your hard head into mine," Sam too smiled.

"I'm only happy to be the one to finally knock some sense into you. Happy Hanukah to me."

"How is Andi?"

"She's fine."

"Any change on the wedding plans by any chance?"

I sighed, "No. She still refuses to marry me. But I think that might be a good thing."

"Really?" Sam said surprised. "Why?"

I changed the subject, "Was that you moaning a few minutes ago?"

"Moaning?"

"I heard voices in here and that's why I decided to come and check it out."

"Oh that. I was singing."

"Singing? Since when did cats in heat become classified as singing?"

Sam laughed, "Ouch. (pause) I was just you know, in the Christmas mood so I started singing."

"You got a song stuck in your head again didn't you?"

"Yes," Sam admitted with an embarrassed glance. "I heard Madonna's version of Santa Baby and now I can't get the damn thing out of my mind."

"It's a catch tune. I personally always preferred Eartha Kitt's version myself."

"Who?"

"Never mind," I whispered shaking my head. "I should get back to what I was doing."

"Okay then. I'll see you later on then?"

"Yep," I went towards the door. "It's good to have you back Sam."

"Thanks Toby. (pause) Ah Toby can I ask you something?"

"Sure Sam."

"What's with all the bikes? Did I miss something?"

I laughed a bit as I glanced around at all the bikes. "Maybe they were all out of decorations," I shrugged.

Sam just laughed me off as he went back to his desk and sat down. As I opened the door I almost bumped into Debbie Fiderer. "Sorry," I said breathlessly.

"Hey you two," Sam said. He pointed towards the doorway where the mistletoe was hanging from. "You're both under the mistletoe at the same time."

I glared at Sam and smiled broadly when I glanced back in Debbie's direction. "Well he's right you know," she said holding her arms out and then dropping them to her side.

"That's why this is my favourite season," I answered sarcastically bending down to plant a quick kiss on Debbie's lips. That wasn't so bad. She tasted like vanilla which I found surprising.

**2**

I left Sam's and went back into my own office and shut the door. I closed the blinds and then hesitated and peeked out. I wanted to see if anyone had witnessed what had just taken place.

"Who ya looking for?"

I spun around at the sound of someone's voice in my office. I was shocked to see Abbey leaning against my desk.

"Abbey," I said breathlessly. "You scared me."

"It looks as if someone else did too. You're flushed and I'm thinking paranoid," she looked past me to the blinds.

"Christmas always does this to me I guess. So what brings you here?"

"This," she handed me a beautifully wrapped present.

"Oh Abbey," I said taken back by her generosity. "You shouldn't have. I mean I-"

Abbey held her hand up to stop me, "I'm not looking for one in return. In fact you're making me feel kind of bad for the one I'm giving you."

"I don't understand why you did this?"

"Don't thank me just yet Toby. It's an eye opening kind of gift."

I then began to unwrap the gift. I didn't want to rip the wrapping but it was taped so damn much I wasn't left with much of a choice. Finally a brown box was left. I opened it and was confused as to what I was looking at.

I removed a hook that seemed to have a magnifying flashlight on the end, "Ah I don't know what to say."

"Do you like it?" She asked me with a broad smile. I didn't want to hurt her feelings. I seriously didn't know what to say.

"Oh yeah it's great." 

"You have no clue what it is do you?"

"Absolutely none."

Abbey laughed, "Of course you don't Toby. That's because I had it made specifically for you."

"You did? Why?"

Abbey came over to me and took the object from my hand. "It's got a hook and a flashlight and also a small nail at the end. See that?" She pointed to the tip of the hook. "This is so when I ram it up your ass the light will help me guide the nail towards that stick you've got shoved up there."

My colouring lost a few shades as she made her explanation, "I'm sorry ram my what?"

"Everyone else may be blinded by your attitude lately but I haven't been."

"I'm sorry ram my what?" I repeated again. Surely I misunderstood what she said.

"You've been walking around here like you've got a stick up your ass Toby. And it's time you got it pulled out and started taking some action."

"Abbey I don't HONESTLY know what you're talking about."

"CJ!" She said a quick second later.

"CJ? What's CJ got to do with my ass?"

"You've got feelings for her and they're about to push you over the edge."

"I'm with Andi Abbey."

"I know you are Toby. And I also know she's pregnant with your baby."

"Babies," I corrected. "Where is this going?"

"I know you care for Andi. And I know that you want to do the right thing but-"

"But?"

"But I ALSO know that you've had feelings for CJ for many years. I guess I'm here to make sure your Christmas wish doesn't get lost."

I gave Abbey a smirking look, "I know you mean well Abbey and I think I even appreciate the thought. But I know my feelings best. So how about we just let me decide?"

"Fair enough," she took a step back. "I'll see you later on right?"

"Yep," I placed my hands in my pocket. "I'll just keep this tucked away," I nodded towards the hook that she had placed on my desk.

Abbey winked at me before leaving the office. "Holy shit," I whispered aloud.

The phone rang and I practically flew across the desk to answer it. Why I would risk injury like that is beyond me? I'm not much of a diver, especially for an annoying ringing phone.

"Toby Ziegler. (beat) Leo what can I do for you? (pause) No Margaret isn't here. (pause) I wouldn't get all worried Leo. She's a big girl. Well she was here yes, but she stepped out for a bit. (pause) Why? Uh, uh (pause) Come in…..Look Leo Sam just got in can I call you back? (pause) Bye!"

Great! I just lied to my boss. I'm not sure if Leo would find the humour in my sending Margaret out to purchase gifts that I forgot to get for Ginger and Bonnie. For some reason I don't think he'd find it as funny as one would hope.

I also better check to make sure Sam is still here. With my luck he's just walked into Leo's office and there goes my cover. I was about to check on Sam's whereabouts when I heard, "Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight." Sam was still there.

**3**

Hours had finally passed and it was time to go up to the residence. I picked up the phone and placed a quick call to Carol. "Carol it's Toby. Has she left yet? (pause) Okay thanks. I'm on my way."

I replaced the receiver and grabbed my coat throwing it over my shoulder and picked up CJ's gift. My intentions were to have it set on her desk and bring her down here later on in the evening. I didn't want it shared with everyone. Not just yet anyways.

"Hey Toby aren't you going up to the residence?"

"Yeah I'm on my way there," I answered Josh.

Josh looked at the direction that I was heading and then back towards the residential location. "Uh, you're going the wrong way."

"I know Josh. I have to make a stop first."

"What the hell is that?" Josh nodded at the large box I had.

"It's CJ's gift."

"It's huge! What do you got in there? Danny Concannon?"

I almost dropped the box, "What about Danny? What have you heard?"

"Nothing I'm just joking."

"Did anyone ever tell you Josh that your jokes suck," I began walking again. The box wasn't all that light.

Carol guided me over to CJ's desk and we tore away the box neatly so we could remove the actual present. "It's lovely Toby," Carol said as she inspected it.

"Do you think she'll like it?"

"I think she'll love adore it." That was what I was going for.

"Okay that should be good. The rest of the items I have in my office but I couldn't carry it all in one trip. I'll get them before I bring her down here."

"That's fine Toby. Have a good time."

"You're not coming?"

Carol shook her head, "No. I've got to leave for my flight. I'm going home to be with my parents this year."

"Well have a Merry Christmas Carol."

"Thank You Toby. You too."

We both tried to leave at the same time when Danny approached. "Looks like I got you both in time. I'm always up to watching two people smooching," he teased.

Carol and I both looked up. Sure enough CJ too had herself a mistletoe just dangling away. I looked down at Carol who was trying not to blush. "I'm okay if you are?" I asked her. She nodded her head and I gave her a kiss.

"What? No tongue?" Danny asked.

Carol continued on as I remained in the doorway. Danny took a step forward and I stopped him. "If you think you're coming through this doorway while I'm still standing here you've got something coming to you."

Danny chuckled, "CJ needs her shoes."

"Wouldn't they be on her feet?"

"She broke the ones she was wearing."

"She what? How?"

"It's a funny story actually. She was standing there at the podium being all CJ and all," he took a few seconds to what I assume was relive the moment. That irked me.

"Go on," I urged.

"Well anyways she's just standing there talking and wishing everyone a happy holiday when she loses what looks to be her balance. She fumbles and before you know it she and the podium are on the lap of the Washington Post in the front row."

"Is she alright?" I asked with a panicked tone.

"Oh she's fine," Danny waved me off. "Greg from the Post isn't too impressed. And of course there is the tragedy of her heel breaking off. Hence the reason I am here."

I looked behind me where CJ's gift waited to be seen by her and her only. I took a deep breath. "Where are they?"

"Why are you preventing me from going in there?"

"I'm not. It's just that I'm going by the pressroom so I can bring them to her on my way to the residence."

"Well that's where I'm going too."

"You are?" I looked at him doubtfully.

"Yeah. CJ invited me to tag along. I think she feels sorry for me. Being alone and all for the holidays. By the way, how's your wife?"

"We're divorced."

"But I thought-"

"That was your first mistake," I mumbled as I roughly pushed my way past Danny and stormed off.

I relaxed my leg muscles when I was half way to the residence. Bruno Gianelli stepped alongside me from my left. "Merry Christmas Toby," he sang as he prepared to put his gloves on.

"I'm Jewish," I snapped walking faster so I could get away from him.


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: "Deck the Balls" (2/2)

AUTHOR: Cindy ()  
>RATING: A<br>CHARACTERS: The West Wing Gang

SUMMARY: Sunny's December Challenge

P.O.V.: Toby Ziegler

DISCLAIMER: The characters used from the West Wing do not belong to me; they are the property of Aaron Sorkin.

**4**

I stepped into the residence and immediately my name was being cheered out. I glanced around for the alcohol tray that was being served by a very young and pretty girl.

I waved to a group of people that I couldn't really pick out and made my way towards the girl. "I'll take one of those," I said reaching for a glass of wine. I quickly drank the wine and placed it back on her tray.

"Hey Toby. Glad you could make it," Leo said as he pulled me aside.

"Leo," I stated.

"I've got a New Year's Resolution for you."

"Is that right?"

"Yes. (pause) It's called buy your own gifts for the girls and stop making Margaret do it," Leo stared at me with a dead expression.

I nodded my head, "That sounds like good advice."

"It is," he replied coldly.

"She knows their tastes better than I do. Everytime I get them a gift they wind up exchanging it," I explained.

"Here's an idea. Try asking them. I bet you'll get farther."

I just nodded my approval. Josh came up to us and looked at our expressions. "What's going on?"

"Nothing. I was just telling Toby here that he shouldn't use Margaret to purchase gifts for Bonnie and Ginger. That he should maybe do it himself," Leo told Josh.

"You can't do that, it's cheating!" Josh cried out.

"So I've been told," I snorted. "Where's the scotch section?"

Leo patted me on the back and pointed towards the bar, "Go knock yourself out."

"That's the idea," I said back to him.

I had ordered a scotch and turned back to watch the crowd as they gathered near the large Christmas tree. Sam walked up to me and ordered himself a drink as well. "This is fun," he said.

"Yep," I said as I sipped from my glass.

"Hey have you seen CJ? I wanted to say hello to her but I haven't seen her yet."

"Nope," I said taking a larger swallow of scotch.

Sam began humming Santa Baby again, "Sam?"

"Yeah Toby?"

"Deck the balls with halls of holly, fa la la la la la la la la," I sang quickly.

"Did you just say Deck the Balls?"

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that you stop singing that fucking song. It's getting on my nerves."

**20 minutes later**

The gifts for everyone were being passed around. Sam was given season tickets for the basketball team in Orlando from Leo. Donna received an old edition of Jane Eyre from the president.

"Why does everyone get me a book?" She asked no one in particular. Josh and I laughed. "I knew that learning to read was going to bite me in the butt one of these days. I blame my first grade teacher," she whined to the two of us.

Leo unwrapped his gift from Donna. She had bought him a lovely leather briefcase. President Bartlet was in his glory with his gift from Josh. All I know was that it had something to do with National Parks. Him and his obsession with learning.

Will was choked up by the gift from Sam. It was a Rolex. Not a bad one either if I do say so myself. Charlie came up and handed me a long box. "Happy Hanukah Toby."

"Thanks Charlie," I said as I took the package from him. I took a look to the left and found Danny leaning against CJ and she was laughing. As I put my attention back to the gift from Charlie, I suddenly felt myself praying for a rifle.

What I got instead blew my mind. I carefully removed it from the box and I heard myself and the others around me gasp. For I was holding in my hand an autographed baseball bat from Joe DiMaggio while he was with the New York Yankees.

"Oh my God," I said.

"It's from 1941. He signed it for my grandfather apparently," Charlie explained.

"Oh Charlie," I gasped.

"Apparently you are not the only Yankee fan."

"This was your grandfather's?" Josh asked as he tried to get a good look at the bat in my hands.

"Yep," he answered nonchalantly.

"Doesn't he want it?" Sam asked.

"Well considering he's been dead for ten years I'm thinking not."

I handed the bat back to Charlie, "Charlie I can't take this from you."

"What? Of course you can."

"Charlie this was your grandfather's. It's a part of history. You should keep it in your family. But I'm very touched that you would consider me for this. It's a lovely gesture."

"And it's yours so don't be handing it back to me. It may not be a store bought gift but it's from the heart. And I know you will appreciate it."

"Charlie don't get me wrong I love it. I really do. It's just-" I was speechless. And for a speech writer that's a bad sign. I was also trying not to get misty.

Sam and Josh wandered off and left Charlie and I alone. "Listen Toby I know how much you like baseball. I on the other hand am not that big of a fan. Neither is Deanna. So to keep this bat hidden away unappreciated would do more harm to my grandfathers memory than good."

I looked him in the eyes, "I don't know what to say Charlie. I'm very honoured."

"That's what I was hoping for. I know you'll take great care of it. And who knows, maybe one day your son will follow in your footsteps and become a Yankee fan as well."

I held my hand out for Charlie and he shook it. I pulled him closer to me in a hug and patted his back. "Merry Christmas Charlie."

"Merry Christmas Toby," we pulled away and he went back to the party. Josh came up to display his new leather jacket from CJ.

"Isn't it awesome?" Josh spun himself around a few times. If I hadn't known better I'd swear he was trying to check out his own ass.

"It's you Josh."

"Ya think?"

I smiled. "Did you happen to see where CJ wandered off to after she gave you this?"

"The bar I think. Do you really think this suits me?"

"I do Josh," I left him and went in search of CJ.

I wasn't too far from her when someone yelled out, "FIRE!"

"Hey you," CJ said as she watched me approach her.

"It's never a party until someone shouts fire," I said jokingly.

CJ laughed, "Do you know who has my name?"

"Yes."

"Who? I'm dying for my present."

Abbey walked up to CJ and I. "Leave it to Jed to have a major fire IN the fireplace. That's going to take forever to clean," she told us before moving on.

CJ looked at me and raised her eyebrows. "That's gotta suck."

"I'm the one who has your name," I blurted.

"You? But you don't even celebrate Christmas."

"I do so."

"Since when?"

"Since forever," I said grasping.

I felt a tap on my back and when I turned it was the President. "Is it true that Charlie gave you a 1941 baseball bat signed by Joe DiMaggio himself?"

"Yes," I said holding the bat up for him to see.

"Let me see this," he grumbled reaching for my bat. I pulled it away from his reach.

"See with your eyes not with your hands."

"CJ make Toby give me the bat," Bartlet ordered looking offended.

CJ laughed and said, "Be a good boy and give him the bat Toby."

Reluctantly I handed over my baseball bat. We watched as Bartlet looked the bat over. "Do you have any idea what this sucker is worth?"

"I would guess expensive," CJ added.

"Expensive is half right. This baby could go for 6-7 grand easily. Which means only one thing."

"What's that Sir?" CJ inquired.

"I'm paying Charlie way too much," he winked at me and handed me back the bat. "That's a great gift you got there Toby."

"I know Sir."

"I'm just making sure of it," he walked away.

"So where's my gift then?" CJ went back to her present.

"In your office."

"In my office? What's it doing there?"

"Waiting for you to go and open it."

"Well hell what are we pissing around here for. Let me grab my coat and I'll meet you at the entrance."

I nodded and watched as she went for her coat. Abbey passed by and I stopped her with my bat. "Look at what Charlie gave me."

"Nice," she said admiring it.

I leaned into her and whispered, "I took care of the stick myself."

Abbey patted my cheek. "I knew you would Toby. I knew you would."

With my bat I made my way through the dozens of people and waited by the entrance as CJ told me to. Big mistake on my part. President Bartlet came over to me again. "Are you leaving so soon?"

"Well no offense Sir but it's been a long day. And with the fire and all I don't think I can take much more excitement."

Bartlet smiled, "Yeah yeah. Well thanks for coming Toby. Have a Merry Holiday since you don't do the Christmas thing."

"Merry Christmas to you too Sir. I hope you have a great day with your family."

"I will Toby. Speaking of which? What are you going to do for the day?"

"I haven't quite decided Sir. I thought I'd just curl up and catch up on some reading. You know have some quiet time."

"You're a weird one Mr. Grinch. But I wish you all the best. Should you get bored come one down to Manchester. There's always room for you."

"Thank you Sir. I appreciate the offer."

"Hey guys you're under the mistletoe. That means you have to kiss," Donna said with way too much excitement.

Bartlet and I looked at one another and laughed. I spoke up first saying, "No thanks."

"Hey!" Bartlet said offended. "What's that mean. Oh I'm not good enough for you is that it?"

"Uh Sir," I looked at Donna and then CJ as she came towards the three of us.

"What's going on?" CJ asked.

"Toby thinks he's too good for me," Bartlet whined.

"No I didn't say that. I just-"

"Well just this," and with that I was flung back and the President of the United States planted a big wet one on my lips. What seemed like hours but was only a few seconds later, I was brought back up and on my own two feet.

Bartlet laughed and gave CJ a kiss goodbye. I was standing there looking at Donna, completely in shock. "Should I reserve a room for you and the President?" Donna teased.

I looked up at CJ for help but she just turned me around and pushed me out the door. She turned back to Donna and said goodnight.

"He kissed me," I said still stunned.

"I know honey. He's a mean mean President."

"I can't believe he kissed me," I babbled all the way to her office.

**5**

When we approached CJ's door I made her stand behind me. Then I opened her door and stepped aside. When she caught sight of what was waiting for her she gasped, drew her hand to her mouth and started to cry.

"Oh Toby."

What CJ was looking at was a replica of her childhood home in the build of a dollhouse that I had designed for her. She had always dreamed of owning a dollhouse that looked like the home she grew up in. I finally made the decision that she was going to have one.

"It looks so real," she ran her hands over the dollhouse. They came to stop on the last window on the right hand side. "This was my bedroom."

I looked in through the window, "Some curtains and furniture might help spruce it up."

CJ laughed through her tears. "How did you do all of this?"

"It was easy. I took the picture you had of your house and took it to an architect who copied the design the best he could."

"But Toby we only pulled names a few weeks ago. How did you have him do it so fast?"

"Fast? This sucker took seven months," I held my breath and hoped that she didn't catch on. She did.

"Seven months? Toby how did you even know you'd get my name?"

"Well," I hesitated. "Originally I didn't."

"What? Who did you get?"

"I had the President. So I begged Josh to swap with me for you."

"You didn't?"

"Yeah. It cost me coffee for the next year or so," I confessed chuckling as I recalled Josh's bribe.

CJ got sincere on me. "You did all this for me?"

"Yes," I said softly.

CJ stepped up to me and pulled me into her embrace and pressed her lips against mine. I felt my whole body give in to her and I brought my arms up and held her waist as I passionately kissed her back.

She pushed me back until I fell against the sofa and I pulled her downwards on me. My body felt like it was on fire as I moved my tongue with hers. CJ pulled my jacket back against my shoulders and her hands began to caress my stomach as her fingers started to unbutton my dress shirt.

We had yet to come up for breath. I moved my hands to her breasts and keeping them cupped I began the removal of her blouse as if I had done this to her a million times before.

CJ crushed down deeper, her thighs pressed tight against my body. This was the fantasy I had been playing in my head for so many years and now it was finally happening.

Suddenly I got uncomfortable which brought me such great disappointment. I had waited for this moment for so long and now that it was here, it didn't feel right. I removed my hands from CJ and pulled back.

"I can't do this. I'm sorry," I said without much breath left in me.

CJ closed her blouse and looked so embarrassed that it made me ache even more for her. "I'm so sorry Toby. I-I-"

"Don't CJ," I said softly. "It's not you. Please believe me it's not you."

CJ tucked her hair behind her ear and turned away from me. "If you could only know how much I have yearned for you. I have wanted this to happen CJ. I have prayed for this moment so many times."

CJ straightened her skirt, "It's okay Toby. I understand. You're with Andi again. I should never have done this to you."

"Hey," I jumped up. "Don't do this to yourself. You didn't do anything wrong."

"Didn't I? For God's sake Toby you're having twins with your ex-wife. What the hell gave me the right to just go and kiss you like that?"

"I'm hoping it's because maybe you feel for me the same way I feel for you?" I was terrified of what her response might be. It wasn't often that I left myself wide open as I was doing right now.

"Oh Toby if you only knew," she sobbed through her tears.

"Great," I mumbled. "Here we are two grown adults who see each other everyday and tell each other everything but we can't admit how we truly feel for one another," I threw my arms up in disgust.

"You should probably go for now."

I looked at CJ feeling terrible for making her feel this way on Christmas Eve. "I'm going to my office where I have your other gifts. Then I'm going to call Andi and tell her how I feel about you."

"OH Toby you can't," CJ screamed out.

"I have to CJ. It's not fair to her. Whether it's you or anyone else Andi has the right to know that she doesn't have my whole heart. Besides, she's not all that fond of me anyways. She got what she wanted from me. We both did."

"Oh I don't know," CJ began looking horrified.

I crossed over to her and held her hands in mind and smiled at her. "Do you want me like I want you?"

"Oh yes Toby but not at the expense of hurting someone else."

"If I stay with Andi am I not hurting her regardless if I have these exciting feelings of tremendous love for you?" CJ tried to turn her head from me and I followed her eyes. I even had to get on my tip toes.

"CJ, let our love be my Christmas present," I said softly to her.

She looked at me with a scared expression. "Trust me okay CJ. We're not doing anything wrong. I promise. And even if you don't want me I'm still going to do this."

"I do want you Toby."

That made me smile, "Then I guess Christmas comes early for the both of us."

CJ smiled finally and even laughed a little, "I thought you didn't buy this Christmas stuff."

"I do now."

CJ wiped the tears away from her eyes and then perked up, "Did you say you had more gifts for me?"

Laughing I said, "Yes. Figures you'd hear that part right."

"Well you know how I like presents."

"How about if I meet you back at your place later on tonight?"

CJ nodded without hesitation, "I'd like that."

I placed a soft kiss on her forehead, "I'll be there as soon as I can."

When I left CJ's office I leaned against the door and breathed a sigh of relief. This was finally going to happen for us. We would be together. As much as it scared me to hurt Andi, if at all it did I had to admit I was excited about the possibility of a future with CJ.

I found myself humming Santa Baby on the way to my office. When I opened the door I was greeted by both Josh and Sam who were sitting on the floor in front of my desk.

"Toby!" they both yelled in unison.

I watched them as they began to giggle like two school girls. And then I spotted the bottle of whiskey that was sitting between the two of them.

"Look Will what gave Sam for you thank," Josh sloshed.

"Oh my God. You guys are drunk."

They looked at each other, "Who drunked?" Sam giggled, "Is you drunked?" He asked Josh.

"What the hell," I said tossing my coat and my baseball bat onto my sofa. "Move over."

"Merry Hanukah Toby and a Happy New Christmas," Josh toasted me as handed me a glass of whiskey.

"Toby Toby, sing Deck the Balls for me again," Sam pleaded.

Josh broke out in hysterics as I began the first round of Deck the Balls as per request.


End file.
